Life Invisible
by TwistedLikeMe
Summary: Lacey Jayne Grey is a misunderstood and ignored teen. At home she has to deal wth her ignorant pop-star brothers, and a negligent mother and father. Watch as Lacey questions if simply being is enough. Rated M for thoughts of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey, so, this is a jonas/grey sister story. I hope y'all like it (: I wont be continuing it unless I actually get a couple reviews, because I feel like no one is reading my fanfics. And plus, im gunna need some encouragement for this story, although I really want to do it.**

**COPYRIGHT: everything but the plot and lacey belong to Disney or whoever manages the jonas brothers. **

LACEY'S POV

Hey, my name is Lacey Jayne Grey. Yes, Grey, as in, the Grey Brothers. I am their little sister that no one ever knew about. Unfortunately for them, I am not staying quiet any longer. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers. I would never do anything to hurt them. But they hurt me all the time. They have been treating me like dirt ever since they became famous, and I am sick and tired of it. I had to tell all my friends that my last name was White so no one knew I was even associated with them.

Anyways, I sat in my bedroom, holding my beat up acoustic guitar. I grabbed a pick and my fingers automatically moved to form the first chord.

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_And they know where I stand_

_Its all a part of me_

_And that's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_

_I'm a loser and I'm a winner_

_I am steady and unstable_

_I'm young but I am able_

_I trip_

_I slip_

_I fall_

_But my friends drag me back up again_

"LACEY. Come downstairs, sweetie!" my dad interrupted. I groaned and slid my guitar under the bed. I slowly walked downstairs, trying to delay the inevitable meeting with my family-especially my _brothers_.

"Lacey, we are going on a tour. And you are coming with us"

Mistaken daddy say _what?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay, so, wow. I am doing a second chapter the very next day. This must be a record for me or something ;p anyways, I know I said I wouldn't continue if I didn't get reviews, but this WOULD NOT get out of my head. I still need reviews though**

**COPYRIGT: same as always, I don't own anything but the plot and lacey**

I looked at my parents disbelievingly. "Me, coming on tour, with you? Since when?" They looked at me funny, and told me that they loved me. I rolled my eyes, "My brothers won't want me there, will they?"

"Well, we don't have a choice, do we?" Shane told me. I groaned and flopped down on the couch. They all took turns explaining what would happen. Apparently I will get my own bunk in the tour bus, and I could bring anything I wanted so long as I didn't take up the whole bus. This was actually starting to sound, dare I say it, fun!

"We are leaving tomorrow morning, so go get packed!" my dad exclaimed. I smirked and walked back upstairs. I pulled out my messenger bag and packed all my favourite band t-shirts (AFI, ACDC, Good Charlotte, Led Zeppelin, and an Ozzy Osbourne one), a couple pairs of skinny jeans, a pair of beat up low top black Converse, and high-top purple Converse. Then I packed all my lingerie, and toiletries. I grabbed a black NBA draw-string bag and put my notebook that I write my songs in, a couple pencils, pens, and then I grabbed my guitar. I put my bags by my bedroom door, and climbed onto my bed to watch a movie.

The next morning, I brought all my stuff down to the bus. "Since when do you have a guitar?" Jason asked me. I shot him a look, "Since I bought it, dumbass". My parents look disapprovingly at me, but didn't call me on it. I dragged my bags onto the tour bus and put them in my part of the bus. The rest of my family was going to be sitting in the drivers part of the bus for the rest of the day, so I pulled out my guitar and started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

When I stopped the buzzing from my guitar's strings and looked up, my family was standing there. I felt my eyes widen and I quickly put my guitar away. After a couple minutes of them looking at my in amazement, I snapped, "_what?_" They just continued to stare at me. I got down from my bed, and was about tp push pass them when someone said something.

"Lacey, that was amazing", Shane almost yelled, "I didn't know you could sing like that!" I smirked at him and told him, "You don't know much about me at all, Shane". He looked down at the ground, hurt.

"Lacey, you _hav_eto be our opening act. Will you, please?" Nate asked me. I considered it for a moment. If I was their opening act, I would probably become famous, not for my music, but for being their sister. Well, that isn't going to happen, because I will make the most powerful music that anyone has ever heard. "On one condition, I get to keep my name as Lacey _Grey_".

Theyall quietly discussed it, and eventually told me that I could. I grinned, and pulled out my notebook.

**AN: the song is Welcome To My Life-Simple Plan. I really thought it fit her life well **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: holy crap, 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. i have decided that I don't need reviews, I just want to download my stories. I love writing, and if people are reading this, leave a review if you want, or you can just stay tuned for more. :D**

**COPYRIGHT: look at the last 2 chapters**

"Here she is, _LACEY GREY!_"

I walked out, holding my guitar. I waved to the screaming crowd, and sat down on a stool. "How are we doing tonight?" I asked into the microphone. I got screams as my answer. "Okay, good. So, this song is an original of mine called 'Leave'.

_I__t's amazing  
How you make your face just like a wall  
How you take your heart and turn it off  
How I turn my head and lose it all_

It's unnerving  
How just one move puts me by myself  
There you go just trusting someone else  
Now I know I put us both through hell

I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong  
I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me  
I'm now saying we ever had the right to hold on  
I just didn't wanna let it get away from me

But if that's how it's gonna leave  
Straight out from underneath  
Then we'll see who's sorry now  
If that's how it's gonna stand, when  
You know you've been depending on  
The one you're leaving now  
The one you're leaving out

It's aggravating  
How you threw me on and you tore me out  
How your good intentions turn to doubt  
The way you needed time to sort it out

I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong  
I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me  
I'm now saying we ever had the right to hold on  
I just didn't wanna let it get away from me

But if that's how it's gonna leave  
Straight out from underneath  
Then we'll see who's sorry now  
If that's how it's gonna stand, when  
You know you've been depending on  
The one you're leaving now  
The one you're leaving out

The one you're leaving now  
The one you're leaving out

I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong  
I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me

But if that's how it's gonna leave  
Straight out from underneath  
Then we'll see who's sorry now  
If that's how it's gonna stand, when  
You know you've been depending on  
The one you're leaving now  
The one you're leaving out

Tell me is that how it's going to end  
When you know you've been depending on  
The one you're leaving now  
And the one you're leaving out

The one you're leaving now  
The one you're leaving out

Not Meant To Be- Theory of a Deadman  
It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
It's never enough to say I care  
But I'm caught between what you wanted from me  
And knowing that if I give that to you  
I might just disappear

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn away one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be

It's never enough to say I love you  
No, it's never enough to say I try  
It's hard to believe  
That's theres no way out for you and me  
And it seems to be the story of our lives

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn away one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be

There's still time to turn this around  
You could building this up instead of tearing it down  
But I keep thinking  
Maybe it's too late

It's like one step forward and two steps back

I finished my song, waved to the awe-struck, screaming crowd, and walked of stage. M brothers stood at the side, staring at me in awe. I grinned at them, and said, "beat that, boys", sarcastically. I knew they were better than me, and they knew I was just joking. They smiled, and ran onstage.

"_We're gunna start with our song, Love Bug!"_

**AN: the song is Leave-Matchbook Twenty. All I do is google 'sad lyrics' and choose the most fitting. Theres my secret ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: okay, wow. I am seriously surprising myself. But I have this really big need to just ….write. ;p so, here is the fourth chapter**

**COPYRIGHT: you know the drill **

I sat on my bed as the bus rushed down the highway. I was trying to write a new song for this concert. I flipped to a clean page and just let my mind wander. Whatever I came up with, I would work with.

_Hate, I'm your hate_

_I'm your hate when you want love_

_Pay, pay the price_

_Pay for nothings fair_

_Hey, I'm your life_

_I'm the one who took you here_

_Hey, I'm our life and I no longer care_

_I'm your dream, make you real_

_I'm your eyes when you must steal_

_I'm your pain when you can't feel, sad but true_

_I'm your truth, telling lies_

_I'm your reasoned alibis_

_I'm inside your open eyes_

_I'm you, sad but true_

I looked at the lyrics. Wow, they were actually good. I really like them. Within the next hour, I had a whole song written out for tonight. Eventually, I walked out to eat dinner with my family. All the conversation stopped when I walked into the room. "You guys can keep talking, I am just getting something to eat", I told them. They smiled guiltily at me, and then continued to talk in hushed tones. I fixed myself a peanut butter and chocolate sandwich. Hey, no one said life on the road was healthy! I sat down on the couch and bit into the sandwich. Wow, it was good. I heard little clips of their conversation.

"_She is good, maybe we can get her a record deal…."_

"_be quiet, she might hea-"_

"_Fine, we can talk later"_

They all stood up and walked away. I wonder…A record deal for me?

**AN: the song is Sad But True-Metallica. Just pretend its acoustic. ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so, wow. I can't even believe it. 5 chapters, in one story. I have never even done that many for a story on this website. Wow. I don't think this chapter will have a song in it, its gunna be more talking, or action. ;p**

**COPYRIGHT: I only own the plot and Lacey**

NATES POV

Shane, Jason and I walked into Lacey's room to talk to her about her music, her inspirations and stuff. When we walked in she was sitting on her bed writing in a note book. "Lacey, we wanted to talk to you…." Jason started. "Why do you want to talk to _me_?" she sounded confused. Jason and Shane's face fell, but I was mad. Really mad.

"Lacey, we just want to talk to you! Why in the world are you always so distant with us? Why are you always so mad?" Lacey was looking at me like she couldn't believe I was even talking. She shut her eyes, as if to calm herself down.

"Why am I always mad? Why am I always so _distant_? I am not the one who's been distant! Where were you three when I was growing up? When my first boyfriend _t_o_ld my best friend to tell me that he wanted to break up?_ You guys have always been the one who's been DISTANT. God, remember that time before you guys were famous when you promised that you would _always_ _be there?_ That was such a lie"

There we silent tears streaming down her face, and I could feel tears pricking at the back of my eyes. It looked like Shane and Jason felt the same. I slumped back against the wall. "Lace….I am so sorry", I sobbed. She was right, we promised we'd be there. Then we completely forgot the promise, completely forgot that we were supposed to be there. I couldn't believe I wasn't there to beat that first boyfriend of hers up. I looked at Shane and Jason, and I saw almost the exact same emotions in their eyes.

"Your first boyfriend did _what_?" Shane screamed. I looked at him, seriously, was that the only thing he picked up on out of the whole thing?

"Lacey, we didn't know you felt that way", Jason exclaims. Lacey looks at him, "Of course you didn't, guys. You were never there".


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, here's the next chapter to Life Invisible. So, are y'all happy? Good, I knew you would be. (:**

LACEY'S POV

I shoved past my brothers and stumbled out of the tour bus. Tears were threatening to spill over my eyelids. I finally told them how I feel, the way I have dreamed about for so long, and yet I still feel sad.

I dragged my feet along the side of the highway, my eyes travelling from the asphalt to the far-off distance of the diner my parents went too. Apparently, they like to go for long walks. I didn't plan on walking all the way down there, but I just need to cool off.

I heard someone coming up behind me, but I didn't turn around to face them. Instead, I let them come to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I tried to brush it off but it tightened its grip. "Lacey, please," Nate said. I turned to face him, and smirked at him.

"Come to yell at me, Nate?" I whispered. I suddenly felt like sobbing. I wasn't sure if my voice would hold. He told me all about how he and my brothers missed me, but they didn't know if I wanted to see them. I scoffed at that, but he told me to let him finish. He explained that eventually they were going to come back and keep their promise, but their tour just got so out of hand. Eventually, I forgave them all due to the pleading Nate did for them. Apparently, he was elected spokes-person.

I grinned, "I wrote a song about all this, want to hear it?" he nodded, so we walked back to the bus and I grabbed my guitar.

_It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

Maybe I'm to blame  
Or maybe were the same  
But either way I can't breathe  
Either way I can't breathe

All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way

I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything we've been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by

All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way  
All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way

And every, everything isn't only  
What it seemed so hold these  
Words that you never told me  
Its time to say goodbye  
Its time to say goodbye  
Its time to say goodbye  
Goodbye

Bye

Take my hand away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

Take my hand away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

Take my hand away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

"But the thing is, guys, I don't hate you anymore, so really, this song isn't true", I mumble to them. They all grinned. Then Jason spoke up.

"But it's still an amazing song!"

**AN: the song is Goodbye-Secondhand Serenade. I actually really like that song. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: so, I have decided that this will be the last chapter. For anyone who has stuck with me and read this, I am really sorry, but I just don't have the time to continue this story and the new stories I have started. I think I like those two better than this. So, for the last time in this story, ENJOY! :D**

NO ONE'S POV

Lacey waves at the crowd, "Now it's the time you've been waiting for…CONNECT 3!" She skips off stage and high-fives her brothers. They run out on stage to face the screaming fan-girls.

After the concert the whole Grey family has dinner at their favourite restaurant, which was booked all for them. They didn't want any fans to bother them; this was their night. The siblings had just preformed their last concert on the tour.

"To the Grey brothers _and _sister!" the father toasts. The family all clinks glasses and cheers. The waiter, Ami, comes and collects their dirty dishes and gives them the bill.

Lacey slips out the back door to get some air. She hears footsteps behind her, and thinking that it was a fan, she turns around and smiles brightly. But it is just her brother, Shane. "Lacey, thought I was a fan, right?" he grins. Lacey nods sheepishly and turns bright red.

"You know, Lacey, I feel terrible. The way Jason, Nate and I have treated you has been horrible and I really regret it. We have been terrible, and I know Nate has apologized for all of us. You know how Jason is, can't really think for himself, so I had to give him the idea of apologizing to you yesterday, but now I want to apologize. You probably have an idea about how I feel, but, I regret _everything_. Every birthday and all those milestones in your life we missed. The tours we went on just got so out of hand, and we forgot about the really important stuff, like our family and friends. But, just so you know, we are working on changing. Its definitely not gunna happen over night, but it will happen. And we are doing it for you, ya know?"

Lacey gave him an awed look. "That's probably the most…..the _smartest_ and _longest_ thing you've ever said!" He sneered at her, but then realized she was just kidding and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Shane! Lacey! What are you doing out there, kissing?" Jason yells from the front parking lot. "We're coming, Jase, god!" Lacey yells back, disgusted. Shane pulls her to her feet, and re-wraps his arm around her. They walk back to the tour bus, and for the first time ever, Lacey feels like everything will be all right.

**AN: sorry the ending was a little rushed, but I just had to get this finished. I am sorry if anyone really liked this and is disappointed in me that I ended it so quick, but if you really like it review it or something and tell me to write a sequel, and maybe when I have time I will start one. **

**Love always, **


End file.
